Kat Dennings
Kat Dennings portrayed Darcy Lewis in Thor, Thor: The Dark World and WandaVision. Significant roles *Sarah Stewart in Raising Dad (2001-2002) *Antonia Owens in Sudbury (2004) *Sloane in Raise Your Voice (2004) *Marla in The 40 Year-Old Virgin (2005) *Lilly in London (2005) *Zoe Butler in E.R. (2005-2006) *Molly in Big Momma's House 2 (2006) *Susan Gardner in Charlie Bartlett (2007) *Mona in The House Bunny (2008) *Norah in Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist (2008) *Stacey Thompson in Shorts (2009) *Kat Debrofkowitz in Defendor (2009) Quotes *''“My character is the one who says what the audience is thinking, she’s like ‘Wait, what’?”'' *''“For me, it’s a lot of fun to play the role and it’s a dream to play in a movie like this, a huge, huge epic,” the Philadelphia native said while kicking-back on a couch after filming an intense scene where a small desert town is leveled by massive automaton called the Destroyer. “I feel really lucky to be in this movie.”'' *''“She’s a fascinating girl and we’ve been friends for a while,” Dennings said. “She didn’t know that I got the role and when I told her she was so excited. We get to spent tons of time together and of course costar Stellan Skarsgård, who is in all the same scenes as us, gets so sick of us being so girly all the time, the poor guy. She’s an amazing actress and you she’s got a great head on her shoulders.”'' *''“She’s kind of like a cute, clueless, little puppy or maybe a hamster,” Dennings said. “There wasn’t much on the page for the Darcy role to begin with and I didn’t even see a script before I took the job so I didn’t really know who Darcy was at first. But she really evolved — she’s so much fun now even. She’s very Scooby-Doo if that makes sense. She’s always three steps behind and reacting to what’s happening with these great expressions. ‘Zoinks.’ She gets things wrong and doesn’t care. And she wears these hats. What could be better?" *“''There is a pretty great female presence in the film with Jane Foster and Darcy and Sif also, and Frigga, Thor’s mother.” *"I really like, not to be biased, but I really like our relationship in the movie." *“''Darcy makes food for Jane, and mixes her Kashi in the morning and basically she’s a new invention. She’s not in the comics. She just sort of hopes to be like Jane one day.” *“''I’ve read a lot of the comic books just growing up, and I sort of felt, for me anyway, that I should sort of view the script as its own thing and not try to compare and contrast the previous stuff, and just treat it like its own little universe. And Darcy wasn’t in the comics, so I didn’t have to worry about continuity or anything like that.” *“''He’s someone I always idolized for acting. I’ve seen Much Ado About Nothing at least 800,000 times. He’s just so gifted in that there isn’t one moment that wasn’t explained thoroughly. There wasn’t a second, for me at least, that I didn’t completely understand what was going on, because he tells you everything, and he makes sure you’re not feeling lost. I can’t say enough.” *"''I do know the answer to that she'll be back for ''[[Thor: The Dark World]]. However I do not have the clearance to talk...interpret that as you will. I've asked when I can say things, but apparently I can't yet, so that will come soon." *"''I can’t tell you a lot. I don’t know exactly what they’re releasing, so I’m not sure what I’m allowed to say. And if I say the wrong thing, I’m going to probably be assassinated. The experience has been fantastic. I think the atmosphere of this movie is going to feel a lot more authentic for fans. I think that will be really cool." *"Darcy’s a political science major who’s interning with Jane for credit. She’s really bad at real science in this first movie. In the second movie, she’s more interested, but she still doesn’t know anything about it. She loves Jane, she really wants Jane and Thor to be together. It’s almost like her own little soap opera that she watches. Darcy does many amazing things, the content of which I will probably get snipered if I reveal. But there are a lot of awesome sequences involving Darcy that I think fans of the movie will be excited to see — and that I, as a fan, was spoiled to be doing. You’ll see Darcy as you’ve never seen her before." *"I’m not gonna tell ya. But I’m not gonna rule it out. There are a lot of surprises in store for Darcy in this movie. Some things even surprised me." *"Alan has a great eye and a great sensibility. He’s great at serious sequences and action sequences, has a really deft hand. He’s comfortable in that world, and he’s also good at one-on-one, smaller scenes on Earth, and love scenes. He can do it all, and had a fresh take on the Thor world." *"She’s part of the audience. She kind of reacts the way anyone watching the scenes in reality would." *"I'm always surprised whenever anything good happens to me... so yes. I was hoping but I didn't know. I didn't know I was in the sequel until right before I got the script. People kept asking me if I knew and I honestly didn't know. And then when I did know, I couldn't tell anybody. I had to keep it in. But I was super excited." *"Oh yeah, especially having seen the finished movie, there's a lot of emotional darkness, and a lot of scary and amazing things happen. So Darcy is very needed and I think that lightness is really needed. It's really fun to be that and now, the second time around... The first time around I was like, well, I'll just do what I do and if I get cut? Hey! But now, that I didn't get cut, I'm back, so Darcy is important now. It wasn't pressure but I knew how important it was. So I really tried to do my best." *"I mean, I secretly hope that Darcy is in all the other things. I don't know. I'm just grateful that I'm involved. I'm a fan of Marvel movies and it was an acting slash life goal to be in one. And now I've been in two. So I'm not about to start asking things. I'm very grateful to be where I am." *"If Darcy does get brought back for future movies, I would love to see her brought to Asgard, because there is unlimited comedy potential. But Darcy has so much fun stuff to do in this movie and so much to say. I remember when I read the script, it's so epic but I would have bursts of hilarity with Darcy's lines. They really gave me fantastic dialogue." *"Hey, whatever Marvel wants me to do. I haven't seen it yet, but I hear it's really cool." *"Actually, I don't know. He was around sometimes. Sometimes I would just see him in a raincoat just standing to the side and I'd think, Oh, that's Joss Whedon. But I didn't go up to him because I didn't know if he was busy and I'm just not good at that. One day I'll go up to him and say, 'Hey, I saw you in a raincoat one time.'" Category:Thor cast Category:WandaVision cast